Usually, in the array processing stage for manufacturing liquid crystal display panel nowadays, gate driving circuits are arranged on the array substrate by using Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique so as to drive a line-by-line scanning on the gate lines. This technique would reduce the bonding process of external ICs and improve integration of the liquid crystal display panel. A GOA circuit usually comprises a plurality of cascaded GOA units. Each cascade GOA unit drives a corresponded horizontal scan line. Each cascaded GOA unit primarily comprises a pull-up unit, a pull-up control unit, a transmitting unit, a first pull-down unit, a pull-down holding unit, a voltage boosting unit for accomplishing voltage boost and a resetting unit for accomplishing voltage reset. Wherein, the pull-up unit is used primarily for outputting a clock signal as a gate signal; the pull-up control unit is used for controlling a working period of the pull-up unit and is usually connected to receive a transmitting signal from a previous one cascaded GOA unit; the first pull-down unit is used for pulling down the gate signal to a low potential; and the pull-down holding unit is used for holding the gate signal and a control signal of the pull-up circuit at the low potential. In addition, the structures and types of GOA circuits begin to differ from each other and divided into NMOS, PMOS and CMOS GOA circuit types after the Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) is developed. During the production process, the number of masks for CMOS is usually 12, and the number of masks for single-type transistors, such as NMOS and PMOS, is usually equal to or less than 9. Therefore, the single-type GOA circuits based on LTPS are widely used to save production costs.
Touch panel (TP) suspending is that a GOA circuit with interrupt touch panel (ITP) function stops transmitting and scanning in a display period when the touch panel is displaying and a circuit detecting unit performs detection at the same time. However, in a regular GOA circuit, current leakage is an issue usually happened during a TP suspending period, and the stability of circuits is therefore affected. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the GOA circuit to solve the issue in the existed techniques.